Justice League: World's Greatest Heroes (TV series)
Justice League: World's Greatest Heroes is an American computer-animated television series by DC Entertainment in cooperation with Warner Bros. Animation and Film Roman, based on the DC Comics superhero team the Justice League. The series dubbed on Cartoon Network in 2020. The series features a team based on the original roster of the Justice League, composed of Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter. Plot Justice League Superman (Kal-El/Clark Kent) is a alien from the dying planet who was put into a rocket by his biological parents, Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van shorty before its destruction. He was found and being raised by human couple, Jonathan and Martha Kent who treat him as their own son. He soon developed powers from the Earth's yellow sun where he moves to Metropolis after graduating Kansas Junior College, getting a job at the Daily Planet and even becoming Earth's greatest superhero. He is the leader of the Justice League. Batman (Bruce Wayne) is the CEO of Wayne Enterprises and a vigilante in Gotham, who saw his parents being shot right in front of him by two-bit crook, Joe Chill. He than return to Gotham after being travel around the world where he train at the art of martial arts and use the motif of a bat to strike at the heart of criminals. He's the co-leader of the Justice League. Wonder Woman (Princess Diana/Diana Prince) is Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) is Flash (Barry Allan) is a police scientist who works at Central City Police Department who saw his mother being killed by a speedster and his father was sent to prison. As he working on chemicals, he was struck by lighting and was put in a coma for nearly three weeks until he wake up and gain superhuman speed where he use to combat crimes. He good friend with Green Lantern. Aquaman (Orin/Arthur Curry) is the king of Atlantis who's the half-human, half-Atlantian son of human Thomas Curry and Atlantian Atlanna, which he can telepathic speaks to animals. He currently married his wife, Mera and has a son, Arthur Curry, Jr. and also a founding member of the Justice League. Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz/John Jones) is Injustice League Lex Luthor is Joker is Gotham's Clown Prince of Crimes and Batman's arch-enemy, a homicidal clown-like psychopathic who previous was a failed comedian after he quits at the Ace Chemicals Plants until his wife died and forced to rob the place he formerly works under the identity of the Red Hood until Batman arrives and accidentally slips into a chemical pit, now having pure white face, green hair, and red lips and now having a appearance of a clown where he become Batman's most deadliest and psychopathic rival. Cheetah (Barbara Ann Minerva) is Sinestro (Thaal Sinestro) was a former member of the Green Lantern Corps and mentor to Hal Jordan until he turn rogue and gain a Yellow Lantern ring, the color of fear, thus making becoming one of Hal and the Corps' dangerous enemy. Captain Cold (Leonard Snart) is Black Manta (David Hyde) is Malefic (Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz) is Category:Billy2009 Category:Justice League Category:DC Comics Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Action/Adventure Category:Superheroes Category:DC Category:Science Fiction Category:Fantasy